falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Środkowo-Zachodnie Bractwo Stali
|games =''Fallout Tactics'' |image =Bosgold.jpg |px =200px |founder =Rozbitkowie z Zeppelinów |leader =Simon Barnaky Dekker Starsi |headquarters =Bunkier Alpha |locations =Bunkier Alpha Bunkier Beta Bunkier Gamma Bunkier Delta Bunkier Epsilon |parent =Bractwo Stali |related =Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali Teksańskie Bractwo Stali }} Środkowo-Zachodnie Bractwo Stali (ang. Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel) - odłam Bractwa Stali występujący w Fallout Tactics. Kontroluje on tereny wokół Chicago. Lokalizacja Posiada ono szereg bunkrów (Bunkier Alpha, Bunkier Beta, Bunkier Gamma, Bunkier Delta, Bunkier Epsilon), z czego najważniejszy jest Bunkier Alpha. Historia thumb Niedługo po tym jak pokonano Mistrza, na najwyższych szczeblach Bractwa Stali rozpoczęto dyskusję na temat przyszłości organizacji. Część dowódców chciała przeforsować daleko idące zmiany m.in. na szeroko zakrojonej akcji rekrutacyjnej. Potrzeba "świeżej krwi" kłóciła się jednak z główną zasadą Bractwa mówiącej o nieudostępnianiu tajemnic wiedzy obcym (a jedynie wybranym), dlatego propozycja została odrzucona. Tym, którzy myśleli inaczej starszyzna wyznaczyła zadania na pustkowiach. Jednym z nich była eliminacja pozostałości armii Mistrza. Z pośród wielu grup Supermutantów panoszących się po pustkowiach, jedna z trzech liczniejszych frakcji wyruszyła na wschód w kierunku dawnych środkowych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Inżynierowie Bractwa wykorzystując starożytną wiedzę techniczną zbudowali gigantyczne stalowe sterowce, Zeppeliny, dzięki którym rozpoczął się pościg. Obsadę Konwoju Powietrznego stanowili w całości członkowie Bractwa o innych niż Starszyzna poglądach prowadzonych przez Paladyna Lathama, który przyjął później imię Gammorin Niestety Konwój Powietrzny wpadł w burzę szalejącą nad środkowym wschodem, kilka maszyn zostało roztrzaskanych przez silny wiatr, część zaginęła, a wraz z nią wielu wybitnych dowódców oraz cenny sprzęt. Sterowce, które przetrwały nawałnicę, zdryfowały daleko na wschód rozbijając się ostatecznie na przedmieściach kwitnącej niegdyś metropolii, miasta zwanego w przeszłości Chicago. Ocaleni członkowie Bractwa postanowili założyć tu swoją bazę, pomagając okolicznej ludności w wszelaki sposób, w zamian za żywność, siłę roboczą i rekrutów. W ten sposób narodziło się Wschodnie Bractwo Stali, które za swój główny cel obrało zjednoczenie pustkowi pod sztandarem Bractwa. Aby tego dokonać oddziały Bractwa ruszyły na Zachód w poszukiwaniu Krypty 0, źródła starożytnej wiedzy, zawierając po drodze sojusze i zabezpieczając kolejne rejony działań. Po pokonaniu Kalkulatora, bractwo zakłada swoją główną bazę w Krypcie 0. Jest bardzo osłabione, co wykorzystują Bandyci, Bractwo prowadzi ogromną akcję rekrutacyjną. Najważniejszym priorytetem Bractwa jest odbudowa swoich sił i dbanie o porządek w regionie. Bractwo staje się główną siłą w regionie a na jego ziemiach odradza się cywilizacja. Rangi System Rang w Wschodnim odłamie Bractwa Stali jest nieco odmienny od pierwotnej wersji i przedstawia się następująco: * Cywil * Kadet * Starszy Kadet * Giermek * Starszy Giermek * Młodszy Rycerz * Rycerz * Starszy Rycerz * Rycerz Dowódca * Młodszy Paladyn * Paladyn * Paladyn Dowódca * Lord Paladyn * Generał Oddziały Bractwo Stali poza głównymi siłami posiada również kilka elitarnych oddziałów prowadzących walkę tuż za liniami wroga lub interweniującymi w przypadku gdy normalni żołnierze zawodzą. Oto lista wszystkich (poza drużyną gracza) oddziałów Bractwa: *Demon - oddział wspierający oddział Siarka w trakcie misji w St. Louis. *Kieł - oddział bojowy, który wraz z oddziałem Sztylet brał udział w walkach z armią Kalkulatora. *Graal - dowodzony przez paladyna Lancelota, oddział, którego członkowie zginęli w trakcie bitwy o elektrownię jądrową w Buena Vista. Ich barwy to ciemna zieleń. *Lanca - wspomniany jedynie przez Glorię Timmons. *Cień - regularny oddział Bractwa ulokowany w Kansas City aby zabezpieczć bombę. *Miejski - oddział wywiadowczy pod dowództwem paladyna Klotz'a (znany również jako Ma Baker), który monitoruje aktywność i działalność bandytów w regionie. *Plama - oddział, który wraz z drużyną Cień został wysłany do Kansas City, następnie przekierowany wraz z drużyną Sokół do pilnowania Great Bend. *Repo - oddział zdobywający i transportujący do baz zaawansowaną technologię. *Siarka - osobista straż Simona Barnaky'ego złożona z zahartowanych w boju paladynów. Jej członków spotykamy w St. Louis. *Sokół - oddział skierowany do pilnowania Great Bend wraz z oddziałem Plama. *Szpon - drużyna, której dowódcą jest Emerald Solo. Udało im się przetrwać w St. Louis i ewakuowali się z drużyną Wojownika. *Sztylet - uważana za najbardziej elitarną formację w Środkowo-Zachodnim Bractwie Stali. Pomagają graczowi w ataku na Kryptę 0. Ich kolorem jest niebieski. *Żądło - ciężki oddział Bractwa. Jego członkowie zostali zabici przez supermutanta z wyrzutnią rakiet. Pochodzenie nazwy *Nazwa Wschodnie Bractwo Stali została wprowadzona przez fanów aby odróżnić oryginalne Bractwo Stali z Zachodu. Jednak po ukazaniu się Fallout 3, nazwę zmieniono na Środkowo-Zachodnie, aby nie mylić go z Bractwem Stali Ruin Stolicy, które leży na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu. Występowanie Środkowo-Zachodnie Bractwo Stali występuje w Fallout Tactics, a występować miało w anulowanym Fallout Tactics 2. Ponadto jest wspomniane w Fallout 3 przez Reginalda Rotchild'a, który wspomina o grupie Bractwa z okolic Chicago. W Fallout: New Vegas Cezar wspomina, że Legion schwytał grupę Skrybów, którzy wracali ze wschodu i że oddział ten ma swoją główną siedzibę blisko terytoriów pod jego władzą. Gallery The_Gathering.jpg Fallout - Brotherhood of Steel ships in a storm.png OperationMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png GroupMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png FuneralMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png TrainingMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png Training2MidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png Bosgold.jpg Tactics BoS Zone.png MWBoS RP.png Scribe.jpg|Concept art Scribe Female.jpg Chaps.jpg New art 2.jpg|Concept art New art 14.jpg|Concept art New art 15.jpg|Concept art New art 16.jpg|Concept art en:Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel pt:Brotherhood of Steel (Centro-Oeste) ru:Братство Стали (Fallout Tactics) Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Bractwo Stali Kategoria:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel